elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riften (Skyrim)/Archive 1
how much is the visitor tax, anyone? It was 300 gold when I did it, but I think It changes depending on speech, I 'Persuaded" the gaurd to fuck off before he got his ass beat.Chargersphinx (talk) 01:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) sounds to me more like intimidation rather than persuasion...>.> Is it worth noteing that there is an alternative method of entering riften for the first time, using the Black-Briar Meadery, thus avoiding the gate guard and his "tax" all together? Simpleglitch (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) South Gate Is there a reason you can't enter from the south gate when first arriving at Riften? When I first traveled to Riften, I approached from the south. The guard there told me to get in I had to go through the north gate. Choosing the persuade, intimidate and bribe options to get in all fail. After entering through the north gate I can exit and enter through the south gate now, and the guard that wouldn't let me in before is no longer there. --jimnms 16:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :The reason is the guards are trying to shake-down all visitors and demand an entry tax. After you have dealt with the guards at the main gate it is no longer an issue. --DLanyon (talk) 03:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :They're greedy and want there taxes. I simply get 20 speech and then you can persuade them. Batrada (talk) 22:26, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Batrada Waterway Anyone uncovered the reason why the waterway is on lockdown? I know it may have a lot to do with engine mechanics but whats the background reason? 01:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Randy :I'm not sure if "waterway" is the correct term. When you say waterway to me that means the part of Riften just above the water where the alchemist is and the entrace to the Ratway is. Perhaps you could try to explain your question again since this area of Riften is easily accessible and I have seen no evidence anywhere of it ever being locked down by the gaurds. 19:42, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think he's looking for the fictional justification for there being no waterway traffic (or no waterway traffic as in boats/gondolas traversing in and out of the city). If memory serves, I think they mention something like that in the article proper. DashXero (talk) 05:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : who is this guy following me? When i first entered town i was being followed around by a Khajiit who seemed as though he wanted to speak to me but when i tried to initiate a convo it said he was busy. He followed me for a bit longer in and out of stores and then he just vanished....I dont know who he was or where he went, any ideas??Mclohan (talk) 00:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :SPOILER: It's a "she" and she's following you for a reason. When you find Esbern, she attacks you in the ratway. She has a note on her corpse from the Thalmor which shows they have paid her to assassinate you. Since she follows you everywhere, you can just lure her into an alley and kill her before you go into the ratway. --Rooker75 (talk) 09:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :She's and assasin hired by the thalmor after you leave, escae the embassy. I guess they couldn't kill you if you aren't a nord. Batrada (talk) 22:27, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Batrada Everyone is outside by the stables I don't know if the 1.4 patch caused this, but I returned to Riften today to complete some quests. When I arrived (by foot), everyone but Madesi and the blacksmith are standing in a single file line beside the carriage. I tried fast traveling away and back, but they're still there. I waited 24 hours, then came back and they're still there. I punched one and they all ran off, but when things settled down, they casually walked back to their spots around the carriage. I can't buy from or sell to the vendors because they tell me to wait until they are at their shop. The last time I was in Riften, I was using 1.3 and everything was fine. --jimnms (talk) 13:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) : I figured out the problem. I had the Animal Extermination quest active, which is to kill a random animal in a random location. In my case it was to kill an ice wraith in a Riften citizen's home. I had killed the ice wraith earlier, but I didn't notice them because when I arrived and left I used the west gate. I have note gone back to Aela in Whiterun to complete the quest, so when I returned to Riften, everyone was still outside. : It's not technically a bug, but if you happen to have another quest active that requires you to speak with someone in Riften while the Animal Extermination quest is also active, the person will be outside by the stables and may not speak to you there. : --jimnms (talk) 22:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) North Gate When I first got to Riften via carriage, I saw a deer running from the gates towards me. I killed it with sparks and two Orc Hunters came out of the gate. When they saw the dead deer one tried to sell things to me and the other just started attacking him. After he killed him he went after me, so I got the guards to kill him (I didn't want to get a bounty). Then the guard who normally asks for a fee just let me enter, and when I went into the city everyone started attacking me. Has something like this ever happened to anyone else? No this hasn't happend ever before. If you did attack him back it would work. Also you would not recieve a bounty as this was self dfense. Take into account that citizens don't get a bounty for hitting you after you attack them. Vice versa if you killed the orc's the guards would ask for the fee No problem, just reload 2 autosaves if this happens. Batrada (talk) 20:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Batrada Fights I have disocvered that dropping ANYTHING on the ground results in a fight to the death between two citizens. Not sure if this is true for all, so I did not add to the official Riften page. I have it for PC. If this is true for all, please change the dropping candlesticks to any item. I have not yet gotten an account, but when I will the name will be "AJO191" (for contact purposes). Thanks, 21:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Strange cause i throw ebony armor on the ground and everyone ask's if they can have it. Then i say give it back. Times, if it breaks out cant you just use ~ console kill whatever the id code is. I just swing a deadric sword till they hide. Then you go ~ console revive id. Batrada (talk) 22:30, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Batrada Dragon Attacks in the City? In other cities, dragon attacks seem to happen within the borders of the city. However, I noticed that I've never actually seen a dragon running amok in the middle of Riften. They always attack outside of the city walls. Can dragons attack while the dragonborn is in the city? DashXero (talk) 15:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) This is a late reply, I know. This is to anyone who stumbles upon this talk page and has the same question. The answer is yes. I can confirm that dragon attacks can occur within the city's walls. On my main character, there is still a dragon corpse in the centre of town. --The Milkman | I always . 15:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Removed the (and almost Swedish) from the trivia part, seeing as the swedish words for The Rift is either Klyftan or Gravsänkan. Riften is not a swedish word by any stretch. Kthim (talk) 15:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Kthim Once I had killed a Blood Dragon right in front of all the Riften guards - this was inside the walls of Riften, BT dubs - and a Riften guard says, "Its got me thinking, maybe I'm the Dragonborn and I just don't know it yet." so I shouted him to death like Ulfric did to Toryyg! Krystal's Death (talk) 08:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) There is a secret passage in/out of Riften---->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCYJwrbaDFo This is to get out of prison only and not into the city. Batrada (talk) 22:24, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Batrada They have fixed glitch getting in through the meadry as there are 3 guards outside it. Although you could just slash your way into riften. For a steep bounty of 3040. Batrada (talk) 22:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Batrada Glitch with the guard event on first visiting Riften Playing on the PC, the event where the guards at the North Gate try to extort you for money didn't trigger. Since you have to deal with that before any of the gates are unlocked, this meant I couldn't get into the city. I tried saving-and-loading, entering a building and coming back, waiting, and fast travelling somewhere before coming back, but nothing seemed to get the guards to talk to me. It's useful to note that I had a couple of mods on, so that may be the cause. I've seen a few other people with this glitch, but no actual fixes - in the end, I got around it by attacking one of the guards, getting arrested, and then sneaking out of jail into the city, which at least means I can fast travel to Riften if nothing else. 18:28, May 20, 2014 (UTC)